I love you
by Sasha2702
Summary: Series of one shots in which various character pairings show their love to one an other. Requests and prompts are accepted.
1. Picnic (Bal)

**Hi everyone! These are one shots. Some of them are related but others aren't and they aren't always in chronological order.**

 **I accept requests and prompts so don't hesitate to ask. I'll have a shout out to you in the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Descendants. I only own the story plot.**

Ben waited nervously for the limo to arrive. He rearranged his hair, his suit and discreetly made sure his breath was acceptable. The young king knew Mal had only been gone for a few days but it felt like forever.

The purple haired fairy and her friend, Evie, had left to visit the small village next door and have a girl weekend. The two girls had insisted they could walk and didn't need a car. Ben had been just as determined to give them one. Finally, the teenagers made a compromise. A limo would drive the girls to their destination and pick them up two days later.

The limousine's back door opened and a blue haired princess stepped out gracefully, accepting the driver's hand to help her. She left to go find her own prince, Doug.

As soon as her friend was out of the way, Mal jumped out and into Ben's arms.

"Ben!" She exclaimed while hugging him, a huge smile spreading accross her face. The young girl surprisingly had a lot of fun that week end. She and Evie went shopping and found the best stuff ever. For Mal, that meant art supplies while for her blue haired friend that meant the best clothes ever.

Ben returned the embrace and held onto Maleficent's daughter tightly. It was almost like he was afraid if he let go, she would just disappear. "Mal..." he whispered into her ear.

She pulled back and looked at him with concerned eyes. "What's wrong?"

The Auradon kid takes her right hand into his, a serious look in his brown eyes. He pushes back a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can't tell you right now."

Mal frowned, starting to feel worried.

"Ben..." she starts. He gently placed a finger on her lips, telling her to stop talking.

"Shhh"

"I'll tell you tonight." He squeezes her hand a little. "Meet me at the enchanted lake at seven."

She nods and watches Ben run off towards the castle. The young girl started walking back to her own room, a million unanswered questions swimming around her head.

 **Four hours later...**

Mal arrived at the lake at seven sharp. The fairy called out: "Ben? Are you there?"

The king came out from the woods behind her and smiled at the beautiful girl. She was simply wearing jeans and a purple tee-shirt, yet the son of Queen Belle and (former) King Beast thought she had never looked prettier.

"Close your eyes." He ordered, a hint of excitement in his voice.

The villain kid didn't really like closing her eyes in front of others. It made her feel vulnerable, like they could strike her while she wasn't looking and weak. But she was in Auradon now, not the isle and she knew Ben was trustworthy. Mal let him cover her eyes with his hand and guide her slowly with his other hand on her waist.

He took his hand away and yelled: "surprise!"

Mal gasped at what she was seeing.

Lying on the soft forest ground was layed out a wonderful picnic. It comtained all of her favorite foods, from strawberries to small jelly donuts.

Ben gently pulled her down to take a seat on the purple blanket. "Do you like it?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled at him sweetly and grabbed a strawberry before popped it into her mouth. She smiled in delight and Ben laughed at her adorableness.

"Ben..." she says, still in awe at the surprise.

"Mal..." He starts, cupping her face. Auradon's young ruler leans in and kisses her slowly on the lips. The former queen of the Isle starts kissing back almost instantly.

If someone was to walk by at that exact moment, it would look like a commercial, a picture perfect moment. A beautiful girl with a handsome young man, a picnic and the sun setting afar. The lake was perfectly still, almost like a mirror. It added a lot to the whole magical and romantic atmosphere.

After sharing a kiss for a few more seconds, the lovebirds pulled back so they could catch their breaths. They smiled at each other.

"Mal." Says Ben, shifting to face the girl. "I love you."

She doesn't answer immediately, which then worries Ben. "Mal?"

Maybe she didn't love him anymore? "Mal, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you didn't lo-" Ben is cut off when Mal kisses him. He relaxes instantly and they share a second wonderfull kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Asks Mal, smirking.

Ben smiles back.

"It sure does."

 **Thank you very much for reading! Reviews would be very appreciated and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	2. Row boat (Jonnie)

**Plot idea pairing: DragonEmperor999**

"If my _mother_ thought that way, she would've lost the war." States Lonnie angrily. She sends Jay a disappointed glance before turning to leave. Mulan's daughter pauses for a second and shakes her head. Stupid century old rule book.

Jay sighed as he watched the talented girl leave furiously. He couldn't help but notice her adorableness when she was mad. The villain kid knew the 'princess' deserved to be on the team. She was really good; she even beat him, out of all people! On the other hand, the former thief didn't wish to lose the coach's trust. It was quite the dilemma.

Behind him, the teen heard Chad Charming saying:

"Rule book! Rule book, page 42!"

Jay could practically heart the smirk in Chad's voice. He rolled his eyes and walked out, annoyed with the prince. The team captain called out over his shoulder:

"Okay, everyone! Practice is over."

 **After the battle on the pirate ship...**

Jay was amazed once again by Lonnie's fighting skills. She truly was her mother's daughter and had more talent than most guys on the R.O.A.R team. Jafar's son knew needed her on his team. All he needed was to find a way around the old rule.

He couldn't stop pondering on the question all day. The usually very energetic and hungry boy skipped supper. stayed strangely quiet and didn't flirt with anyone. Carlos asked if he was sick and needed Fairy Godmother to check on him, offer which the older boy declined.

That's when the solution hit him. It was so obvious! A grin slowly formed on the teenager's face as he stopped walking. He was on his way to meet the rest of the rotten four but the idea that popped into his mind was so good, he just had to go set everything up.

 **In the gym with the R.O.A.R team (minus Chad)**

After coming back from the lake, Jay called an emergency team meeting. He made sure to invite everyone except Chad. He explained to them his desire to make Lonnie team captain in order to get around the rules.

Jafar's son was surprised when the princes agreed and were actually on his side about it. They all thought it was a great idea and it would show Chad being a girl didn't mean being less talented than being a boy.

Jay told everyone to go hide in the woods on the other side of the natural lake while he went to get their new team captain.

 **A few minutes later...**

The boy rushed to Lonnie's dorm room without bothering to change out of his uniform. The tall boy knocked three times. He was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Lonnie opened the door a few seconds later.

"Jay?" She asked sleepily, yawning and slipping out of the room, closing the door behind her. Jane was still sleeping because she was exhausted from planning cottilion.

"Follow me!" Said Jay. Without waiting for an answer, the hyperactive boy ran off. Unsure what to do, the young girl ran after him even tough she was still in her pyjamas.

They ran into the woods and took a path Lonnie recognized to be the way to the lake. Not the enchanted lake Ben took Mal on a date a few days back but the natural one, with trees surrounding it. The Auradon girl once told the former isle boy it was one of her favorite places to be.

Jay eventually came to a stop and told her he had a surprise. He grabbed a rope that was tied to a large rock and pulled in a row boat. She looked at him, eyebrows raised in question.

He tossed her a back pack and told her to get changed. She hesitated but complied with the demand anyway, changing behind the trees. Lonnie frowned when she realized it was a R.O.A.R outfit. She couldn't help but wonder what the sneaky boy had planned.

The former thief smiled and sat in the boat, offering a hand to help her in. She accepted and took place facing the him.

He started rowing them towards the other side of the lake.

"So Jay," she started casually. "You just randomly went to my room at 7 in the morning, dragged me to the lake and made me put on a R.O.A.R outfit... for a date?" She felt rather confused. That boy sure could be weird sometimes.

Jay simply smiled slyly at her, like he knew something she didn't. A sudden gust of wind made all of Lonnie's hair fly into her face. She wanted to tie her long hair back into a ponytail but accidentally drops her elastic into the lake. Jay laughs a little and offers her the extra one he keeps on his wrist.

Jay let go of the paddles he was holding and handed the elastic to her. They fell into the water and started sinking slowly. Not thinking much of it, he leanned over before Lonnie could stop him.

"Jay, don't!" She exclaimed quickly. "You can't stand up in a ro-" too late! The boat tipped over and the two friends feel into the cold water.

"Oops" said Jay sheepishly.

"Jay!" Faked scolded Lonnie, climbing back into the row boat and showing Jay how to do the same.

The former thief responded playfully: "What?" He approached her slightly. Lonnie laughed and Jay asked in an uncharacteristicly shy voice.

"Do you... maybe... want to..."

Jafar's son, who usually flirts with anything that has legs, struggles to get the words out. He isn't use to having to work for a girl. They just fall into his arms and swoon over him because of his looks.

But Lonnie was different. She didn't admire him because of his muscles and barely reacted to his flirting. Now, with her wet hair dripping onto her back, laughter in her eyes and her R.O.A.R uniform. She was so beautiful he barely remember how to breathe anymore.

Without hesitation, the young girl grabbed Jay's head and kissed him roughly on the lips. Jay answered by kissing back even more fiercely.

They broke apart a few moments later, gazing at each other.

Lonnie stared at Jay, wondering what to do next. There was an awkward silence for a moment and Jay broke the tension by saying:

"I am the thief, yet Lonnie, you stole my heart."

Lonnie laughed at that remark. She didn't know Jay could be so cheesy!

"I love you," said both of them in unison.

And just like that, Jay forgot everything. He forgot about the guys waiting in the woods and his heart started beating fast. Everything became blurry and the only thing he could focus on was Lonnie.

His Lonnie.

 **Please leave a review! I hope everyone liked it!**

 **Requests are open.**

 **Next chapter: Nightmares**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	3. Nightmares (Bal)

**This one is for** **Elie201** , **thanks for the great idea! I know it isn't exactly what you asked for but this is what I imagined when I read your comment. Hope you like it!**

 ** _Ben_**

"Mal! Wait!" Exclaimed Ben loudly in hopes of getting his purple haired fairy to hear him. Sadly for the young king tough, his girlfriend disappeared quickly into the crowd.

It had been a few days since cottilion when Uma turned into a giant half octopus and Mal into a huge dragon. Ben took a step towards where his Lady vanished from. An excited journalist (how did he get in the school grounds?) pulled him aside and started firing questions about the cottilion.

Ben politely told the guy he couldn't talk and started looking for Mal. The few short seconds he spent talking to the journalist was all it took for her to leave. Dissapointed once more, he sighed and headed to his next class, which was History of Magic in Auradon.

Not typically one to daydream in class, the young beastie boy couldn't help but wonder why Mal avoided him.

 ** _Mal_**

Mal spotted her boyfriend walking her way and brusquely changed direction. She could hear him call her name behind her but she promised herself not to stop. The former isle kid shivered at the thought of even being near Ben. She could've done it at cotillion and if she did, she'd never forgive herself.

She glanced at her watch. A twenty minute detour to class wouldn't hurt right? Malificent's daughter knew she would probably get in trouble with fairy godmother but she didn't care.

Mal sighed and walked faster. It's not that she _wanted_ to avoid the king like the plague. It's just that she, yes, _she_ , Mal Bertha of the isle, was _afraid_.

The memories rolled into her mind and played back, jumping a little sometimes like a record. But the main idea was there.

 _Uma._

 _Uma was there and she spelled Ben._

 _She turned into an cecadelia._

 _I turned into a dragon._

 _We fought._

 _Ben roared; I swear I thought he would become a beast but he didn't. He just had the roar._

 _He jumped into the water to stop the fighting between Uma and me._

 _Somehow, I don't know how, he managed to talk Ursula's spawn out of it._

 _I went back on deck and transformed back, my hair curled up in a new style and my dress just like in the stain glass he made for me._

 _And then we danced. Danced and splashed around in the water like nothing happened._

She hadn't given her transformation much thought at the time but now, it was all she worried about. A rather unpleasant dream drilled the idea into her head and she was now paranoid. What if taking her dragon form like her mother also caused her to become well, like her mother? If it made her truly _evil_ and ready to do anything for power, even hurt the one she loved most.

 ** _Ben_**

Ben had enough of his girlfriend ignoring him all the time. He was worried about her and he simply needed to know what was going on. That's when the hazel-green eyed king made decided the best way to find out was to talk to the rest of the former VKs.

He knew the isle kids all were extremely close. The young royal assumed whatever was getting Mal all stressed out, she would have told them.

But actually getting the information was a little harder than expected. First, he tried asking Carlos during tourney practice. He was drinking water by himself and Jay was playing on the field.

Cruella's son looked at him in a friendly manner until Ben asked about Mal. The younger boy's features turned sad and he called Jay over. Jafar's son ran over and after being explained the situation by Carlos through a series of pointed looks, he turned to the young Beast.

His eyes were filled with sadness but his fists were clenched as he ordered Ben not to ask Carlos or Evie again. The former thief then ran off, dragging Carlos behind him. That only made Ben's worry for his beautiful girl grow.

The poor guy didn't know what to do. He couldn't ask Mal, obviously. He couldn't talk to either the blue haired princess or the white haired tech genius because of their long haired protector. With his violent/sad reaction, Ben doubted Jay would be willing to answer his questions.

He pondered about the problem all day and all night. The same repetitive thoughts running through his mind over and over again. The teenager was surprised when someone knocked on his door.

"Jay?"

The king was surprised.

"I need to tell you something" replied the kleptomaniac, hands twisting his old red beanie.

Ben invited him into his room and the two sat on his bed.

"Mal made us promise not to tell," started Jay hesitantly. He valued trust and friendship in their group the most. The black haired boy took a deep breath. He was doing this to help his 'sister'.

"But I can't watch her hurt any more," continued to explain Jay. Ben listened, his heart beating fast. _Mal was hurt? In what way? By who?_

Jay finally confessed: "She's scared she's gonna hurt you."

Ben's eyes widen in shock at the revelation and he asks, more to himself than to the other boy in the room: "When did she ever hurt me? Never!"

He wanted to talk to her immediately but Jay pulled him back.

"Ben, she's really freaked out about hurting you. You need to play this right." The AK thought about the VK's words. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Jay did have a fair point.

 **The next night...**

 ** _Mal_**

Mal walked back to her room with Evie. She felt guilty about avoiding her boyfriend yet, at the same time, she was too scared to be around him. Her heart beat fast, and she jumps at the slightest contact of skin. All she could think of was: " _What if I hurt him?"_

When she arrived to her room and noticed the boy she tried so hard to avoid sitting at the desk, she groaned in annoyance. The purple haired teenager thought she had managed to lose him for the day! Evie quietly excused herself and slipped out the door.

Unbeknownst to Mal, Evie and the boys were high fiving in the hallway. The pieces of Ben's plan were all falling into place nicely.

"Ben!" Half screamed Mal. "What are you doing in my room?"

Ben quickly stood up and grabbed Mal's hand. He pulled her towards him and explained softly: "Look, I know you've been having nightmares. But trust me, Mal. I know the _real_ you and she could never hurt me."

Mal was taken aback by his nice comment. She argued, trying to show him she was too dangerous for him.

"But what about the time I made you dinner with magic? Consuming too much magically manipulated foods could _kill_ a guy like you."

"But it didn't, did it? You were just trying to be nice and you said it yourself: accidentally." Replied Ben.

They continued debating like that for a few more minutes until Mal mentioned the real subject of her nightmares.

"And the time I turned into a dragon? I could've hurt you with my wings, my claws, my fire breath, must I go on?"

Ben pulled his panicking girlfriend onto his lap and gave her a small smile.

The young Lady of the Court offered a small smile and leaned back into Belle and Adam's son. Auradon's newest ruler smiled back brightly like he had just received the best present ever. He dug a box out of his pocket and opened it for his beloved.

It revealed a golden ring. It had a beautiful dragon-shaped green gem on the top with its tail curling around the rest of the ring. On the outside of the precious object were engraved the words 'my beautiful dragon protector'.

Mal gasped in shock at the sight of the amazing gift. She tilted her head backwards and kissed Ben's chin. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He

"That's what you are to me Mal." He whispered softly. "My little dragon."

 **Thank everyone for reading! Reviews are always very much appreciated so please leave one!**

 **Request are still open.**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	4. Loyalty (Hil)

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry about the long wait.**

 **Anyway, this one is for Ani (guest)! I really enjoyed writting this and I hope you guys enjoy reading (and reviewing) it!**

It wasn't an unusual thing for Gil to get thrown out of the Chip Shop. He often blurted out things which annoyed his captain. The one witch she hated the most was her unfortunate childhood nickname 'shrimpy'. Some would say he was stupid. Others that he was clueless because he never seemed to learn his lesson. The truth was, he loved being touched by Harry. The tall pirate was officially his boyfriend but they didn't touch much, mostly because it was an auradon thing to be all touchy-feely. Gil enjoyed the contact and while sometimes he really didn't do it on purpose, other times he just wanted to feel his lover's touch.

Today wasn't much different. Uma was in the middle of sharing her plan to take over Auradon when Gil just had to make a comment. It had seemed logical to him but Uma stopped talking and barely nodded at Harry. Before he knew it, the blonde pirate was being dragged out by Harry. Gil shivered slightly under his boyfriend's touch.

Because, yeah. They were boyfriends. Although on the isle, the words used would probably be 'partners in crime', 'mates', or others, that was what they were. While Gil sat on the steps and thought about it, he realized it had been precisely a year since they became official. Although relationships were mostly frowned upon, Harry's intimidating demenor mostly protected them from unwanted comments.

Gil smiled at the idea of his lover. A grin slowly formed on his face when the idea hit him. Forgetting his captain's instructions to let her know if he left, the young pirate ran off to the market place.

He walked through the alleys in search of something perfect for Harry. Someone tapped his shoulder from behind lightly, making him jump up. He turned around quickly, ready to fight.

"What'cha doin' here?" Asked an old vendor with long gray hair, a black eyepatch and a red scarf. Relaxing, Gil smiled innocently and answered honestly: "I want to find something for Harry."

He frowned when the people around burst out laughing. Just a slight giggle at first that rapidly turned into a general hilarity. "What?" Wanted to know Gil, confused. A middle aged lady holding a rotten apple stand tried to explain between her fits of laughter. "You? And Harry? Hahahahaha! Everyone knows Hook's kid fell for that girl you call captain!" Gil started walking backwards, shaking his head in disbelief. "No-" he started. The sound of the vendors laughter still ringing in his ears, Gil rushed back to the hangout for explanations.

Meanwhile at the chip shoppe, Uma and Harry were very worried. Uma knee Harry loved Gil and doubted he would ever hurt him. Plus, he was loyal to her and wouldn't attack one of their own. But it was still Harry and you had to be careful. The two were having a heated argument. The rest of the crew simply watched. They held their breaths as Uma yelled at Harry. This one yelled back just as much and it was a miracle Ursula hadn't made a comment yet.

Gonzo and Jonas discreetly slipped Harry's sword, which he didn't put in the sword check bin, out of his belt. They tried taking his hook but he was waving it around and had a strong grip. They gave up but stayed near, ready to hold him back if anything happened.

"I asked you a question, Harrison."

"An' Ah said Ah dinnae know where he is"

Frustrated, Harry leaned on the counter and stole a fry. He licked his fingers and Uma groaned. He wasn't even paying attention!

"What's my name?" She demanded, in hopes of getting a good response from the pirate.

The response was immediate. Harry straightened up and took his hat off. He kneeled before the beautiful dark skinned girl and breathed out: "Uma."

Unfortunately, Gil walked in at that precise moment. Tears quickly filled his brown eyes upon seeing his lover and his captain in that position. "So What the vendors told me was true!" Was all he could say before running off, still in shock, his tears falling out of his eyes and onto his pale cheeks.

 **Cliffhanger! I really like writting about the sea three so I decided to make this one a two-shot. It might become a three-shot but it depends if I feel like it.**

 **Requests are still open.**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	5. Loyalty (Hil part 2)

**Hey guys! I'm finally back with part two, hope you all enjoy. (By the way, the pairing was given to me by Ani -thanks!- as mentioned in the previous chapter).**

 **Enough of me ranting, here is the story.**

Harry scrambled to his feet. "Gil! Wait!" He yelled, his right hand adjusting his pirate hat on his head. He stared out the restaurant's door with concern. His lover was obviously upset, but why?

The dark haired pirate rapidly made his way to the door and ran behind the blond boy who just left. He needed to know who had hurt _his_ Gil and when he found out... Harry grinned evilly. Well, let's just sayit wasn't gonna be pretty. He slowed his run to a walk upon arriving in the market place. The teen had lost sight of his love, thanks to two men (side kicks of not very well known villains) moving a heavy wooden case. Annoyed, Captain Hook's son growled at them and raised his hook, causing the adults to jump in fear and let go of the case. Harry kicked it for good measure, spilling all the fabric to the ground. He smirked and strolled away casually. It wasn't much, but it served as a small consolation to the unstable child he was.

After wandering around the market f or awhile,k Harry realized the one he was looking for must've left. Leaning onto the side of Lady Tremaine's Curl up and Dye shop, Harry tried to think logically. Where could Gaston's son be hiding? He went over all of the places he could think of in his mind.

The most common place for the young pirate to stay at was the ship or the shoppe. Mainly because either he or Uma would usually be there. It was the place he knew was safe with Harry by his side and were he felt protected from his nurderous family. Except, it was such an evident hiding spot, Gil wouldn't be there if he was running from Harry.

Second option was the docks. It was near the water and as far away from the Gaston household as possible. There were always pirates and other sailors around. The sea lovers had a soft spot for the blond kid. He'd often end up receiving special stuff from them. But despite the lack of credit Gil received for his brains, Harry was quite certain he would realize that spot was too obvious and therefore, wouldn't chose it.

Third option was the market. It wasn't very plausible tough. He only went there to steal and didn't like spending time amongst the landlovers. Harry didn't either, but for him it was because the rocking of a ship was were he felt at home. For Gil, the reason was very different. It was almost on his father's unofficial 'turf'. If Gaston caught him there... Harry didn't want to think about what he would do.

Parents on the isle didn't necessarily love their children in a conventional way, but none was crueller than Gaston to his own son. His flesh and blood, the youngest of three. He had irrational standards and disowned Gil almost the second he learned to stand.

Harry knew he wouldn't be there. In fact, he was quite impressed by the fact he even passed through there to lead him away.

Harry tried to think of any other places the blonde kid could hide. He checked all the places mentioned above just in case, but as he suspected, his love wasn't there.

He had spent almost the whole day searching, to no avail. Gonzo and Desiree finally came to get him when rain started to pour badly.

"C'mon Harry" grunted Jonas, grabbing onto Harry's left arm while Desiree took the right. They were attempting to drag the resisting pirate back to the chip shoppe. This one didn't budge, feet planted solidly in the now muddy dirt.

"No!" He exclaimed, glaring at Jonas. "Gil is still out there, Ah cannae leav' him!" Half explained Harry, pulling his arms away. His eyes had a wild spark in them and Jonas knew it was time to back up. But Desiree wouldn't accept defeat so easily.

"Harry, you'll be sick." She explained gently while tugging on the boy's arm. This one just stared at her with a _nice try but that won't work_ kind of look. He started walking away, water dripping off his hat. His hook was practically shinning from all the water.

"Gil could get sick too. That's why Ah need tah find 'im" said Harry, his Scottish accent thicker than . The other two exchanged an exasperated look. "Uma said to come get you..."

The name caught his attention and he turned back towards them. "Uma?" He asked, a mild spark of interest in the back of his eyes. The two wharf rats felt a sliver of hope but it only lasted for a split second. Harry laughed and said: "Uma's okay; she's safe. Ah must find Gil."

Desiree sighed and Jonas rolled his eyes. Harry could be extremely stubborn when he wanted to. They decided it was best to leave and let their boss know what he was doing.

Harry thought hard about this one. He really didn't want to go to that house but if there was any chance Gil was there, he had to check. His feet brought them to the dreaded house on their own. Harry shuddered. Gaston's house.

He took a step forward and was about to enter when someone stpopped him. "Stop!" Yelled à voice.

Harry sat under the pouring rain, eyebrows furrowed and lost deeply in thought. turned around. He slowly got up and his feet brought him to his destination almost on their own. He frowned.

If Gil was hiding there, he must've been extremely desperate. Harry eyed the old, gray and stinky house, sizing it up.

Gaston's place.

He was just about to open the creaking door when someone yelled "stop!" His face quickly broke into a grin upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Gil! Love," he said sweetly, attempting to kiss the shorter guy's forehead. This one squirmed out of his grip. Gil had an uncharacteristic seriousness in his eyes. "I only came to stop you from going in there. You have a death wish or what? Because that's all going in my family's home will bring to you. DEATH." He yelled the last word. He lead Harry into an alley and furtively glanced around. The path was clear. "Go away now Harry..." he muttered.

Harry grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go. This resulted in a gasp on the other boy's part. He tried to pull away but the grip on his arm was firm.

Harry's eyes were soft and full of concern as he slowly pulled Gil closer to himself. Finally, he was in his arms and they shared warmth under the rain for awhile. Harry's breath felt hot on Gil's ear when he murmured: "Let's go talk somewhere else, sunshine."

Gil, feeling himself melting into his boyfriends strong arms, only nodded. He was beginning to feel tired. He let out an adorably cute yawn and Harry smiled, scooping him up bridal style. Gil's eyes started to shut completely. He remembered the vendors warnings and snapped them back open. The heart broken teen glanced up at the one he thought was his lover, who stared back with what Gil could only recognize as concern apparent in his features. But he didn't want to believe anymore, one of his worst weaknesses was the fact it was too easy to toy with his feelings. He opened his heart too much and trusted too easily. Harry was able to use him much too easily. After all, it had worked for a full year.

As hard as it was to trust in him, Gil really loved his boyfriend. He wanted, no, he _needed,_ to give him at least the chance to explain. So, he let his muscles ease up, his body relax and allowed himself to be carried.

In his arms, Harry could feel Gil's body tense up and that worried him. He picked up his paste, almost running at this point, in an effort to reach his destination as fast as he possible. He relaxed slightly when he felt his friend's body ease up but didn't slow down.

 **The next day...**

When Gil opened his eyes, the sun was already high in the sky. The rain clouds from the previous day were gone, leaving behind a smell of fresh. He blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness.

"Morning, darling. Or should I say afternoon." Joked Harry from his seat accross the room. Gil took a second to register where he was. He pushed a blanket off his legs and swung his legs off his mattress. He must have been extremely tired last night; he didn't even remember lying down. The pirate recognized the place as his and Harry's secret grotto. They had discovered it a long time ago, when they were still children. Over time, they had constructed a very nice hideout.

There was Gil's side (the left) and Harry's side (the right). Both had an almost unused mattress lying against the wall with a soft blanket (orange for Gil and red for Harry.) at the foot of each bed. They were able to score a couple of colourful pillows as well. They each had two average sized baskets. The largest one was used for food and supplies. The smaller one served to keep their clothes. They also kept there their personal effects such as Harry's hook and occasionally Gil's bandana.

The middle was carpeted with old rugs Auradon's citizens had thrown out. The two lover boys adored this place. It offered them a clear view of the ocean outside the barrier. They could see through it at that spot, although the direct view on Auradon made Harry sick. On the contrary, it made Gil feel happy and he enjoyed the sight. He always wondered about life over there. Because, they could see through the barrier at that spot. Even tough he wasn't too bright, in others opinions, he knew he'd never get to live in the land of Happily Ever Afters.

The reason the pirate boys were able to get their hands on such rare items was because the cave was carved in a cliff directly over the place the supply ship was anchored. They always got first pick. Simply needed a rope ladder, which they could make in seconds and anyways they already had one, to get down there and voila! The trick was done. Some said it was a waste of time to try and get first pick, that junk was still junk no matter what. Those who, like them, bothered preparing themselves to search the boat first, kept the truth quiet in a silent accord.

If everyone knew the crappy stuff the 'heroes' sent them wasn't always 100% trash, the newcomers might want their share. If that happened, people like Harry and Gil who used the stuff in a responsible way (as responsible as they could, given how they were raised) wouldn't be able to do what they wanted with the supplies first hand. Since ressources were scarce on the isle, who knew what could happen if more ruthless villains got ahold of those materials. If kids got hurt, Harry gave them a piece of clean clothes and helped Uma clean their wounds with rubbing alcohol.

Secretly, the dark haired teenager was more worried about his love getting hurt than anyone else on the isle of the lost. That was why he always nicked the medecine first, followed by food and then things Auradon deemed as 'necessities' while the residents of the isle called them 'luxuries'. Those things were such as extra clothes, fabric, pillows or blankets, etc.

Harry got up and sat on Gil's bed. He tossed aside the blanket and slid closer to his lover. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and Gil rested his head on his shoulder. Harry spoke softly.

"Why did you run out, baby?"

Gil tried pushing Harry away lightly but this one only held him tighter. Unable to stand the silent plea Harry was giving him to answer anymore, Gaston's son began crying.

"T-th-they s-said you d-didn't lo-love me" hiccuped Gil. Harry's eyes hardened and the hand that wasn't on his boyfriend's shoulder clenched up into a fist.

"Who sais that, Gil?" He asked through gritted teeth. "I love no one else but you, dear, you know that right?"

Gil nodddd weakly in response, eyes starting to get red from crying. He took a few breaths to calm down and replied:

"The vendors. They told me that you loved Uma and I mean, I knew you were close and all but I thought it was because you're her first mate, so yeah obviously you'd spend lots of time with her, and then they said it wasn't that and-"

Harry kissed him fiercely on the lips. His embrace was so full of passion, Gil kissed back almost immediately. Harry broke the kiss after a long while and the boys caught their breaths, staring adoringly at each other.

"Does that prove my love, golden boy?"

Gil smiled brightly, his faith back in place and nodded.

"Good." Grinned Harry. "I got something for you..."

Without warning, he pounced on his unsuspecting friend and kissed him vigorously. The two rolled on the ground for a while and started laughing. They stared into each other's eyes and Gil whisperd:

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Gil." Responded Harry, a genuine smile on his lips.

As it turned out, what people believed to be Harry hiding his love for Uma under the pretense of being a good first mate couldn't be further from the truth at all. His devotion and loyalty truly was the result of being raised as a proper and respecting pirate towards his captain. The question of his lover was solved and no one doubted his one true love was none other than the sweet and innocent Gil.

 **Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review!**

 **Next chapter will be a Bal story, requested by Kate Cheese.**

 **Request are still open.**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	6. Explosions (Bal)

**Hey guys! This chapter is for Kate Cheese (guest). Thanks for the idea and i hope you like it! **

Mal stared with confusion at her boyfriend, the teenage son of former-king Adam (or Beast) and Queen Belle as well as the king of Auradon. He was a sweet young man who wanted nothing more than to please his people. The young Beast wasn't much of a rule breaker, witch was the reason Mal was so perplexed at what he had done.

Looking around the school's lab room, she didn't even know where to start. It was a mess, a complete mess. The new Lady of the Court didn't know what to think of it all. _We could get in trouble._ She thought worriedly at the sight of broken on the counters, blue and purple substances spilled over on the tiled floor. Then, she frowned and wondered. _When has that ever bothered me? Auradon is making me so soft..._

"What's all this?" The purple haired fairy asked pointing in the general direction of the mess. Ben smiled a little apologetically and gave out a slight chuckle.

"Yeah... I didn't have time to clean up when you walked in."

Mal raised an eyebrow.

"I was preparing a little surprise for you."

Added Ben quickly to answer his Lady's unasked question. Instead of smiling and asking him what it was like he had hoped she would, the former villain kid had an opposite reaction.

"Are you crazy?" She asked quickly, starting to pace back and forth accross the room. "You _know_ we're not allowed in here. You could get into some _serious_ trouble Ben."

He opens his mouth to object but the leader of the rotten four gang isn't quite finished yet.

"And I know you're king so technically you could just do whatever you want but, Fairy Godmother is still your superior, in this case at least. She'd totally freak out if she saw us in here, right now, with all that broken stuff."

Ben tried to interject once more, and once more, he couldn't. Mal was beginning to feel a bit of panicking as her heart beat faster and she continued her rant.

"You can't just do this, Ben! You know the lab rules and what if something happened?"

She finally ended her rant, eying the king anxiously. Her eyes flashed green for a quick second and her head was thrown back. Ben's eyes widened and he was taken a little aback.

"Easy Mal."

Said Ben, passing an arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek lightly. When her breathing got back to normal and her eyes returned to their lovely original colour, he pulled away. Auradon's young royal walked behind a counter and Mal followed him warily. He picked up two different vials, one filled with a dark purple mixture while the second one contained a thick, red liquid (not blood).

Ben mixed the two together by pouring them into a larger beaker, all while smiling at Mal in a _you're going to love this_ kind of way. She wasn't exactly certain of what was happening but curiosity got the best of her and she watched curiously.

At first, the two substances didn't do anything. Their colours only mixed, creating a magenta tint. But after a few more seconds, it started to bubble. Only a little at first, then a lot. The bubles were so intense the entire container was shaking on the table. Suddenly, a giant foam snake emerged from the beaker.

It shot straight towards the ceiling and must have measured at least 9 feet long. The foam creature was like a rainbow, with a red head going all the way down to a purple tail tip.

"What did you think?" Asked Ben happily.

"It was impressive..." admited Mal slowly. "Except, if we get caught in here..."

She glances nervously back at the front door, which was shut and the blinds were down as well meaning no one could see them. Ben laughed; he thought his girlfriend was just too cute when she was scarred.

"Afraid of fairy godmother?" He teased, earning a glare from Mal.

"Relax. We're totally alone, remember? No one will even know we were here."

Says Ben convincingly. It was true, in fact. In a sense at least. The students at Auradon Prep school were gone on a field trip. They would visit some of the most famous heroes, princesses and sidekicks to discuss their stories. The huge group of teenagers was accompanied by the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, as well as Fairy Godmother herself.

The only ones who stayed behind were Ben because he had too much royal duties and responsibilities to leave for a two week long field trip. There were also the rotten four because they simply didn't want to. Well, Mal didn't want to and the others did whatever she wanted. Beast and Belle we're keeping an eye on the fivesome but they also trusted the teens, meaning they weren't on an intent watch either.

"Okay." Admits Mal. Maybe they wouldn't get caught by her. "But what if Jay comes here?"

She asks, challenging Ben. Mal knew he wouldn't tell but she wanted to see how far ahead Ben planned, or just if he thought of everything.

"He's at the gym, practicing for sword fighting."

Replied Ben. Before the purple haired girl could even open her mouth, the king answered:

"Carlos is with him."

 _Wow, he knows me well._ Thought Mal, smiling at her boyfriend's predictiveness.

"What about Evie?"

"She's in your room actually, making dresses."

Answered Ben triomphantly. Mal rolled her eyes and muttered: "Okay, maybe you're right. We'll be fine."

"Glad you feel that way. Now come on!"

Said Ben excited that's Mal was finally seeing more or less eye to eye with him on the whole lab thing.

Ben impressed his dragon girl with different elaborate science experiments. One of her favorite was the cloud of purple smoke that spelled out her name and the cloud of blue one that spelled his in the air. That was cool.

They were having so much fun, she didn't even feel the time pass by. Eventually however, after finishing a mixture of water, and a handful of other elements, Ben declared it was 3 o'clock.

"This one needs to rest a bit before it can work." He explains as Mal stares at the newest experience quizzically. She nods and helps the young boy clean up. Together, they manage to erase every trace of their passage in the lab rather quickly. All that was left was the last experience, the biggest one of all.

Ben poured in a few spoonfuls of a white powder in the liquid and watched Mal's expression change. Her face went from intrigued to excited, to surprised when the water literally caught on fire. But that expression was quickly replaced by one of panicked as the door was starting to open slowly.

Without thinking twice, she and Ben dived under two desks, in hopes of hiding from the newcomer. It wasn't any of the members of the rotten four neither was it the lovely Queen Belle. No, it was Ben's father, Adam. He looked around the room quickly and suspiciously. He noticed the flaming water and walked closer to it. He frowned and was about to pick up the bol and dump it out into the sink when it exploded.

Purple, pink, green, blue and yellow were the colours of the tiny fireworks which exploded in Beast's face. He whipped the black powder of his glasses. The former king sent one last glance around the seemingly empty room before leaving to take a shower and wash the rest of the stuff of his face.

Meanwhile, Mal and Ben were having trouble keeping in their laughter. When he finally left, the teens let their giggles out and crawled out of their hiding spot. As soon as the cost was clear, they rushed out of the lab, still laughing.

A few hours later, they sat at their usual dinner table in the cafeteria and waited for heir friends.

"I love when you do things like that." Mal mentioned to Ben, referring to what happened earlier. He smiled back at her and said: "really, we can go it more often if you like..?"

She didn't answer because the three other teens chose to arrive at that moment.

"Hey guys." Said Carlos.

"Did you hear what happened earlier?" Asked Evie, excited to spill a bit of gossip.

Almost certain she was talking about the 'lab accident' as Mal called it now, she and Ben feigned interest and asked fakely curious: "heard what?"

Jay answered in the blue haired princess' place. "Someone set up an exploding prank in the lab. It caught your dad right in the face!" Jay added excitedly for Ben while trying to get Carlos to high five him. This one was busy feeding bits of bacon to Dude under the table.

Ben and Mal both laughed a little nervously.

"Haha, haha, I think I'll just go now." Said Mal, taking her tray of food. "I'll go to" Said Ben quickly, standing as well. They quickly made their way to Ben's room where they were free to talk about their amazingly fun day privately.

 **So? How was it? Please let me know your thoughts with a review!**

 **Next chapter is for _Guest_ and it will be a Hevie story. **

**Requests are still open.**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	7. A spark of love (Hevie)

**Hi everyone! This chapter is for Guest. Hope everyone likes it!**

Evie was standing in front of Auradon Prep, the school she attended, with her friends Jay, Carlos Mal and the king Ben. The young ruler had sent limos to the isle to retrieve the children and bring them back to Auradon. They were starting with Dizzy Tremaine and the anti-heroes club as they were on Evie's list. The princess was searching nervously for Harry Hook in the sea of new people. She worried the pirate wasn't invited because of everything he and his wharf rats did to Ben. To her relief, she soon found him leaning against a car and admiring his hook. He lifted his head and nodded at Evie briefly as a sign that he saw her.

Harry was sitting in the cafeteria at a round table. There were so many choices of fresh food and no one was fighting for it. The new villain kids were piling their plates sky high, shoving food in their mouths like there was no tomorrow. He, personally, had finished a few minutes ago and was now busy looking for his princess. The pirate found Evie sitting accross the room with her friends. When the blue haired girl made eye contact with him, Harry mouthed: 'tonight, 8 pm. Where?' She thought for a second and mouthed back: 'bleachers'. The lovers smiled in agreement and turned back to talk with their respective groups.

Once dinner was over, Evie found herself in her room getting ready. She was applying her blush carefully, making sure to use upwards strokes. Dizzy was there as well with Mal and the boys. Evie wasn't really listening to their conversation only nodding and saying things like: "um" "yeah" and "okay". The Evil Queen's daughter's mind was occupied with thoughts about her first love, Harry. In some weird way, she kind of had Mal to thank for finding the deranged pirate boy. Because when the girls were six years old, Evie's mother threw her an epic party. Everyone was invited except Mal, who told her mother, and got the old Queen and the little princess banished to the Castle Accross the Way. It was during that time that Evie meet Harry. Even tough he wasn't a prince, love had instantly sparked in the air.

Harry was leaning against a support beam under the bleachers, waiting for Evie. Princes and princesses passing by stared at him, seeing his impressive and intimidating tall and muscular figure. "What ye all lookin' at?" Snapped Harry, annoyed.The auradonians scattered immediately like scared bunnies. He had a flashback about the day he and Evie meet.

 _He was about 12 years old. It had been 6 years since Evie's banishment and he never stopped wondering what had happened to the beautiful lass. One day, as he was just hanging around the Chip Shop, Gil blurred out: "Go see her." Confused, Harry turned around and asked: "What do you mean?" Gil replied with a shrug, as if it was obvious, which to him it was: "Evie. You like her." "What? No!" Harry denied loudly even tough his cheeks were blushing furiously. Gil, who was stronger than Harry at that time, dragged the little pirate out of the shop and to the Castle Accross the Way. Harry glared at Gil before calling up: "Hello?" A sweet_ _voice answered: "Yes?" Harry quickly climbed up a nearby tree to the window level. As soon as they saw each other, the princess and the pirate fell in love. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Asked the little girl sweetly. Harry replied with a grin: "Of course, me beautiful"_

Harry still had no idea how Gil figured it out but he was glad he did. The pirate would never admit it, of course, but Gil was the one who allowed him to meet his princess.

"Evie, where are you going?" Asked Dizzy innocently when her 'older sister' turned the door knob. Evie silently cursed under her breath. Everyone in he room was staring at her, awaiting for an explanation. None of them knew she was dating Harry and the blue haired girl wasn't sure how they would react. She faked a smile and lied: "I was just... Getting my phone! Yeah, I think I left it in Doug's room or something..." She speed into the hall before they could stop her. Evie pulled her phone out of her pocket and panicked. It was 11 pm, which meant she was three hours late! She had been so busy showing Dizzy around and totally missed her date! "Harry? Harry!" She called quickly, looking around for his red coat, his dark hair or his silver hook. Of course, he wasn't there. _Will he be mad at me?_ Worried Evie while rushing back inside. She decided to go to Harry's room but she didn't know where it was. She knew Doug had the list of assigned dorms, so she decided to ask him.

Harry would have stayed forever at the bleachers, waiting for Evie. Unfortunately, Fairy Godmother came to tell him it was curfew (10 pm) and he needed to leave. She also took away his hook, which didn't help improve his mood at all. He stomped into his room, furious at the school misstress and devastated about his failed date. "Get. Out!" He roared aggressively in Gil's face. He shoved the other boy up off the bed. "But harry, it's my room to" Protested Gil as he was practically being thrown into the hall. Harry slammed the door in his friend's face and let himself sulk on his bed. Memories of him and Evie on the Isle flooded his mind. Of course the princess didn't want him. She had wanted a prince all along. And now that she was in Auradon, she probably had no interest in a pirate anymore.

"Doug!" Called Evie when she saw him in the hall. He had his clipboard and was showing two new kids from the isle that were about Dizzy's age their rooms. Doopey's son turned around when he heard his name and smiled. "Oh, hey Evie." He said once he recognized the beautiful girl. She approched the young boy and asked curiously: "Is there any chance you could let me see the dorm list?" He wondered why she had such an odd request but he shrugged it off. "Sure." He said and Evie came up behind him. She leaned over his shoulder to see. Harry wasn't on that page. Frowning, she asked Doug to turn the page. They kept looking for Harry's name on the lists for a while, Evie getting more and more frustrated that she couldn't find his name.

After about 15 minutes of sulking, Harry decided to go see what was keeping his princess away. He opened his door and was dumbfounded when he saw her with another boy. "Evie?" He asked in an incredulous tone. She turned around and a smile formed on her perfect lips. "Harry! I was looking for you!" Harry raised an eyebrow. "What's with the dwarf?" He asked bitterly. "Hey!" Protested Doug, offended, but no one was listening to him. Evie grabbed the dorm assignment list. "I was asking Doug where your room was so I could see you." She explained. Harry grabbed the paper and quickly read through it. When he realized it was truly what Evie had said, he added, just to make sure: "So you aren't seeing him or anyone else?" Evie shaked her head no.

Harry invited Evie into his room so they could talk more privately. They sat together on his bed and Evie explained she was showing Dizzy around. Then, Harry explained he wanted to stay but Fairy Godmother forced him to go back inside. The two forgave each other and kissed. Yes, the spark was still there. And it would stay there for as long as the princess and the pirate still loved each other.

 **Thank you everyone for reading! Please leave a review, that would be very appreciated.**

 **Next chapter is for Avril and is about Jay and Lonnie getting stuck on the isle together. Be sure you come back on Wednesday to read it!**

 **Requests are open.**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	8. Stuck on the isle (Jonnie)

**This chapter is for Avril (guest) Hope everyone likes it!**

The skies inside the invisible dome covering the Isle of the Lost were filled, as always, with gray clouds. The streets were busy with thieves, thugs and villains. "Where are we going?" Lonnie, teenage daughter of Mulan, whispered to her companion. A tall boy with long black hair and a red beanie answered in the same tone: "Jafar's Junk Shop." Any one else probably wouldn't have picked the evil vizier's store to hide but this boy wasn't just any one. He was Jay, son of Jafar and former 'prince of thieves' on the isle. The teenager was almost certain he would be able to escape easily if he needed to. Jay had found himself stuck on the island along with Lonnie after the battle against Uma. The pirates were gaining on them and they decided to stay back in order to allow their friends to escape. Now, they only needed to wait for Mal, Carlos and Ben to figure out a way to free the two of them without letting Uma and her crew out of the barrier.

Soon enough, the two friends reached the Junk Shop. Jay expertly picked all twenty-four locks while Lonnie kept watch. "Dad? Dad!" Called Jay loudly. Satisfied when no one answered, he locked the door and explained to Lonnie. "He must be done at Hell Hall or something with the other villains." Lonnie nodded in understanding and looked around the shop. The shelves were packed with many objects of various different sizes which seemed to be classified into more or less specific categories. The 16 year old girl noticed a shelf filled with heavy TVs and broken radios. "Why is there a rug in your dad's electronic section?" Said Lonnie, confused. Jay blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his neck before admitting. "That was were I slept..." Lonnie gasped and said: "Oh, Jay! I'm so sorry." She felt terrible for bringing back painful memories to him. Jay replied somewhat unconvincingly: "It's fine." He gave her one of his best smiles but Lonnie could see it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Jay was planning on staying in the shop until morning, a time where the others in Auradon would have more chances of freeing him and Lonnie. The locks started to be turned, one by one. Jafar's son and Mulan's daughter exchanged a quick glance. Placing a finger on his lips as a sign to stay quiet, Auradon's tourney MVP motioned for the skilled sword fighter that was Lonnie to follow him. By the time Jafar finished with the 7th lock, the two of them were long gone. They ran to Dragon Hall without stopping. Lucky for them, it was the weekend which meant they didn't have to worry about being seen. Lonnie examined the old building and frowned. She sees an old tag that's half faded saying: "Dragon Hall School". The Auradonian girl realizes it must have been Jay, Carlos, Mal and Evie's old school. Suddenly, they hear three voices arguing with each other. "Why are we here again?" Demanded a girl's voice in an annoyed tone. "I swear, I saw them come in here Uma!" Answered the second one, a boy's voice this time. "Ye better hope ye were right, Gil." Threatened the last one, an thick Scottish accent that was an unmistakable trait of the Hook family. Jay's eyes widened and he mouthed: "Pirates." They heard Harry laugh maniacally and could only imagine him holding up his hook menacingly before Uma said: "Harry... Chill." Lonnie and Jay quietly sneaked out of school, heading to the next hiding spot.

After crossing many roads, making the most twists and turns in case someone was following them, the two arrived to destination. Lonnie saw a yellow sign with the warning: 'Caution. Flying rocks.' Jay chucked one at it, causing the gate blocking the stairway to go up. After climbing a few flights of stairs, the friends arrived in a room filled with graffitis on almost every wall. She recognized Jay and his friends in one with the saying "Rotten to the core" written underneath it. Lonnie turned to Jay, who was laying on the couch, and asked where they were. "Mal's old hide out." He answered casually. "We can stay here until they come back." Unfortunately, as soon as the words left his mouth, Harry was heard coming up the stairs. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Asked the pirate mockingly. "Captain! I found 'em!" Called Harry before Jay punched him in the face. That gave him about five precious seconds to pull Lonnie towards him and help her climb onto the roof. They waited for Uma and Gil to disappear from their sight before sliding down the fire escape and running off, once again to the next 'safe' spot.

All of a sudden, Lonnie's stomach grumbles and Jay turns towards her. She apologizes quickly. "I haven't eaten anything since this morning." Jay shakes his head. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. I forgot you never skipped a meal before and now, it's almost an hour past dinner time." He brought her to an alley and told her to wait for him there. She watched him slip into the crowd, blending in with the others so naturally and making it seem like he was supposed to be there. The boy made items dissapear from shelves and vanished into the mass of people before the vendors even noticed. About ten minutes later, Jay was back and he said: "Let's go to the Bathain castle, we can eat there," Lonnie nodded and followed him.

They entered Maleficent's old home. Jay locked the door behind them and placed the food on the table. No one would dare enter the Mistress of Evil's house even if she was currently a lizard in Auradon. He gave Lonnie the less rotten apple: it was a little bruised on one side but it was decent otherwise. They also shared a piece of dry bread and a handful of crackers. After eating, enough to keep them from feeling the pain of hunger at least, Lonnie asks something that had been on her mind ever since Jafar's Junk Shop, their first hiding place. "Jay, how was your life before, on the Isle?" His eyes widen a little and a distant look clouds them. "You don't have to answer..." adds the young girl quickly, hoping she didn't overstep a boundary. Jay waves it off, stating he was simply caught off guard when she asked since no one ever did before.

He stays silent for a while, thinking about the best way to explain it all. "As you know, I slept on a rug under a shelf full of tvs in my dads shop. From my youngest age, I had to steal in order to stock the shelves in my dads store. He always talked about getting "the big score" but of course, nothing was big enough and the things he considered worth it didn't exactly exist here." He paused, thinking about what to say next. "Dragon Hall was very different from Auradon Prep. The teachers had punishments for us that were... let's just say they were pretty horrible. I still have a few scars." He admits lifting his shirt and allowing her to see old, faded white lines. Some were older than others and some were newer. They covered his entire back.

"There wasn't really much food and the little amount we _did_ have was mostly rotten. Everything here is Auradon's leftovers, things they didn't want anymore. In other words, nothing is new. It rains a lot to, which, I guess, is a good thing in a sense because fresh water is rare here as well." Lonnie's eyes widen upon learning that. There was so much about the Isle she didn't know and she felt very bad about it. "And our parents... our parents didn't really care about us. For my dad, I was just someone who could stock his shelves up and make him rich." Admits Jay with a small frown. He tells his friend about the Dragon Eye Quest, a dangerous search for Maleficent's powerful scepter. He and his friends could've died and none of their infamous parents even cared.

Lonnie hugged Jay tightly and murmured into his ear: "I'm so, so sorry." He tried saying that it was no big deal but instead, broke down and started crying a little. "It's okay, let it out" said Lonnie calmly, rubbing his back comfortingly and letting him cry into her shirt. "I shouldn't be crying..." He says sadly. "Jay. You don't have to be strong all the time. It's okay to be upset, especially you, with the childhood you had." Explained Lonnie to Jay who was hiccuping a little. His eyes were slightly red and still teary. He wiped them away and asked sceptically: "Really?" She nodded and confirmed: "Really."

After comforting Jay with sweet words and gentle actions, Lonnie kisses him and he kisses back. "Thanks, Lonnie" says Jay. "No problem." Answers Lonnie and the two teens stare into each other's eyes lovingly, not caring if they are stuck on the isle, forgetting about the pain from the past, because they have each other. And that, for the love birds is better than anything else.

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

 **No more requests for now please. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Next chapter will be for Jayandevieforever8.**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	9. Birthday (Jevie)

**Character pairing: Jayyandevieforever8**

Today, the twenty first day of the first month of the year, was a very special day for a certain someone. Jay of the Isle, son of Jafar. The oldest member of the rotten four group, former prince of thieves and still kind of a kleptomane. One of the villain kid who chose good during the Coronation a few months ago, the best tourney player Auradon had seen in years and the Swords and Shields Captain. He was handsome, tall and muscular, a huge flirt who had landed himself the prettiest girl in all the land. She was one of his best friends, the daughter of the Evil Queen, the fairest in the land. Evie. It was his 17th birthday and he roamed the empty hallways in search of his friends. Strangely enough tough, none of them could be found in any of their usual spots. Jay had spent the entire morning alone and even tough after spending a birthdayless childhood, the teenager couldn't help but feel disappointed. He had hoped his gang would at least wish him a happy birthday. The birthday boy sighed while walking towards the library. There probably wasn't anyone there but he wanted to make sure.

He was surprised to see Mal and Ben, their attention soulely focused into a thick book and seemingly writing stuff into it. He gave them one of his famous smiles and greeted them happily: "Hey guys. I've been looking for you." The two exchange an awkward glance and Mal gets up. She puts a hand on her friend's shoulder and says: "Look at the time.. gotta go!" With that, she leaves the room in a hurry. Jay frowns and turns to Ben for explanation who just smiled sheepishly and whispers "sorry" on the way out. That was weird, thinks Jay, leaving the library shortly after to go try his luck in the gym. There, he meets Lonnie and Carlos rehearsing their swords and fields moves. He calls out their names but they hurriedly grab their back packs and rush out of the room. Jafar's son stops and turns around to go back inside, upset. There, he sees Doug and his blue haired princess talking about the dresses she makes. He knocks on the door and says with his flirtiest smile to Evie: "Hey beautiful." She smiles back at him but avoids looking at his eyes. Evie then asks him if he can leave. A little wounded in his pride, Jay accepts, not wanting to bother his beautiful girl. He wanders around the school grounds aimlessly, not knowing where to go.

His feet brought him back to his dorm room. Carlos wasn't back yet so Jay had the whole place to himself. The athletic boy let himself fall back on top of his bed. He wondered what he did to deserve such a cold treatment from all his friends. None of them wanted to do anything with him, or even have him near. His wonderful Evie didn't want him around and no one even remembered his birthday yet. Even on the isle, Mal would always wish him a "Rotten birthday". He throws his red beanie up in the air and pondered on the question until a loud knock filled the room. "It's Evie..." Anounced his blue haired princess' voice sweetly. Jay perked up at the sound of it and called back: "it's open!" He sat up and pulled his shirt down. Then he fixed his hair before she entered. "Evie!" Said Jay, motioning for her to come sit with him. He leans in for a quick kiss but Evie interrupts him. "Jay, your favorite color is still gold right?" Jay nods. "Yes but..." Evie continues. "And your favorite sports are tourney and R.O.A.R, correct?" Jay agreed again. This continues for a few more questions, making Jay more confused with each one. He didn't really understand why she was asking all those questions, especially since she already seemed to have all the answers. Finally, the last question was asked and before Jay could ask her anything, the young girl speeded out of the room.

A few hours later, it was 7 pm and no one had passed by to wish Jay a happy birthday. He assumed they had forgotten and sighed loudly once more, playing with his beanie. A soft but repetitive knock on his door caught his attention about half an hour later. That caused the boy to get up and go answer. Standing in the hallway was Fairy Godmother. She was the school principal, the one who believed magic shouldn't be used and his goodness teacher. The older woman wore her usual blue clothes, her brown hair tied into a clean bun. She was holding a clipboard and didn't have a happy look on her face. His teacher smiled sadly at him. "Is there a problem Fairy Godmother?" Asked Jay as politely as he could, feeling a little uneasy under the stern look of the magical woman. "Please come to my office Jay." Says the school mistres. She left before he could react and all he could do was follow. He replayed the last few hours, days, weeks in his head, trying to figure out what he could possibly be in trouble for.

Jay didn't remember doing anything wrong and getting sent back to the isle simply wasn't an option. "Fairy Godmother," started the boy in a worried tone as they arrive to her class room. "I..." he was suddenly interrupted by a chorus of voices yelling loudly: "surprise!" The lights are turned on and he sees everyone gathered in the class. There are the original four villain kids, Mal, Carlos and Evie. The Vks stood in the middle of the room in their usual leather clothes.

Evie was wearing a new dress of her design. It was a simple blue dress that went down to knee length and had off-the-shoulder half sleeves. She wore black high heel boots with a red apple symbol on the outside of each one. Her long blue hair was flowing loosely on her shoulders and a small crown was on her head. She was wearing red lipstick and lots of other makeup Jay couldn't name because he didn't know anything about makeup.

The Aks were wearing bright pastel colours and had huge smiles on their faces. Lonnie was standing behind a DJ booth and Jane was placing pieces of pie on plates. Ben and Doug are standing near each other. Audrey wasn't there as she was still in Sherwood Forest. Chad wasn't there either but franctly, Jay didn't care about the obnoxious prince.

The birthday boy was so startled by the surprise he almost punched the person closest to him (who happened to be Evie). Eyes widening at what he had almost done to his love, Jay immediately stammered an apology. "Evie! I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to!" She shakes her head and replies: "It's okay. It was my fault for forgetting you tend to punch and kick when you're surprised."

There is an awkward silence for a moment and Jay admires the way the room was decorated specially for him. There is a golden banner hanging that says: "Happy birthday Jay!" A table was covered in his favorites foods and drinks such as pizza, chocolate and Sprite. There was also stale popcorn, his favorite snack from the isle which he still enjoyed now. Lonnie's DJ equipment was placed on a table near a large empty space, which Jay presumed was there for dancing.

Evie suddenly broke the silence and exclaimed: "Oh! Wait! There's more!" She grabs her boyfriend's hand and drags him towards the door. Everyone else follows shortly behind, eager to see what else Evie had planned. She had taken weeks to prepare Jay's special day with them and was going crazy this morning, making sure everything was in place.

The blue haired princess guided the group outside to the tourney field. "Close your eyes," she ordered to Jay. He complied and with some help from Carlos and Mal, Evie lead him onto the field. "Open them!"

Jay opened his eyes. The entire tourney team was standing in front of him, in heir equipment and ready to play. On the other side of the field, the Auradon university team was warming up. "I thought you might like to have a bit of a challenge." Explained Evie with a smile in answer to Jay's questionning glance.

He grabbed the bag that was being handed to him by Aziz and quickly got changed. He came out ready to play a few minutes later. Jay scored five goals and the Auradon Prep team won. They shook hands with the older team and went back inside after a short shower.

There, Lonnie dropped a beat and everyone started dancing. Jay was having a blast. Although he never had a real birthday party of his own on the isle, he had seen some in Auradon and from what he could tell, this party was a rather epic one. As the night went on, song requests were made and the dance floor was never empty.

Evie noticed Jay was sitting alone with a glass of lemonade. She was suddenly feeling worried that Jay wasn't enjoying the party. The Evil Queen's daughter went to sit next to him. "Jay?" She asked. "Do you like the party?" He turned towards her and smiled brightly. "Yeah, it's really nice. Just taking a break after the tourney game." He smiled at her again and she nodded her understanding. Even an amazing player like Jay needed to take a second to breath every now and then.

As they kept watching the dancers, Evie leaned in closer to him. He automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head lightly. "So, what did you like the most?" Inquired the young girl. The boy thought about the question for a moment. The food was great and the surprise sure was surprising. He enjoyed playing the tourney with the team and having that dance contest with the R.O.A.R. team. After thinking for a while, he had an idea. He cupped Evie's face gently and leaned down, kissing her on the lips softly. The whole room went silent and 'awwws' came out of many girls mouths. The two lovers ignored all of them, lost in their own world. When they finally broke appart, both gasping for air and laughing, he whispered his favorite part about the party into her ear. "You, my beautiful princess."

 **Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Question: Can anyone guess why I picked January 21st for Jay's birthday? I will anounce the winner in the next chapter; so be sure to take a guess!**

 **No requests for now please.**

 **Next chapter: Storms**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	10. Storms (Devie)

**The loner (guest): Congratulations! You guessed right. January 21st is also Booboo Stewart's birthday! As a 'prize', if there is a pairing you'd like seen, I'll accept a request from you.**

 **Character pairing: Navy Apocalypse 321**

Auradon had never seen such bad temperatures. For the past month, the weather had been absolutely terrible. The skies were constantly gray and cloudy, it was raining non-stop and lightning caused many forest fires. It was a real problem and something needed to be done. That was why Ben and Mal were away to talk about solutions with other Kings and Queens.

Lightning striked once more through the dark skies in the middle of the night. The sudden flash of bright light woke Evie up. Another flash of light and the loud rumble of thunder made the very room shake. Eyes wide open, she trembled under her flower printed covers.

Poor Evie was terrified of lightning. When she was younger, she almost got hit by a bolt of electricity. Luckily, her friends were there and they saved her. She wasn't injured that day but she could never forget the fear she felt rush across her body.

In these times, she would typically go to Mal or one of the boys for comfort but she couldn't today. Mal was away with Ben and the boys weren't in the same room. Thunder echoed again loudly and Evie pulled the cover higher over her head. She wanted Jay to come or Carlos, to comfort her. Unfortunately, they were away for a tourney tournament for the weekend.

This is going to be a long night... thought Evie, her breath quick and her entire body shaking.

Meanwhile, Doug woke up in his room. There had been an unusually loud thunder clap that made his bedside lamp fall. He got out of bed and put it back on his night stand. As he lied awake, trying to fall back asleep, he remembered a conversation with Evie a few days ago.

They were just talking, as friends. She confessed to him she was terrified of thunderstorms and lightning but she never told him why. Doug didn't push, knowing it must have been hard for Evie to say that. She told him Mal and the boys were always there for her when there were storms and that they were all very close. Doug started falling asleep when his eyes snapped open. He just remembered Mal and the boys were gone for the weekend.

Suddenly wide awake, the nerdy boy called Evie on her cell phone. While putting his shoes on quickly, he listened to the ringing on the other end. By the time she picked up on the third ring, he was already out the door.

"Evie? Evie it's me, Doug." He said quickly while running towards her room. Evie answered in a scared voice. "Doug? I'm scared Doug!" Evie whimpered. Doug ran faster. "It's gonna be okay Evie." He calmly assured her. Thunder clapped again followed by lightning and a small yelp escaped Evie's throat. Doug arrived to her room.

He rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms. "Shh. It's okay Evie." She held onto Doug tightly, afraid of letting go. Doug could see she was still terrified so he decided to help. He showed her how to count if the storm was getting further. He explained they had to listen to the first clap of thunder then count how many beats before the next one. If the time got loger, the storm was going away.

"Lets start." Suggested Doug. They counted out loud together. 4 beats. The next one was 5. Then 7. Then 10. They spent the next few hours counting the claps and evie, distracted didn't think about her fear anymore. The sky cleared up and the storm was past. She smiled at her boyfriend and said: "Thanks Doug."

Doug kissed her on the lips and answered: "My pleasure, beautiful."

 **Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are always helpful and appreciated.**

 **No requests for now please.**

 **Next chapter: Carlos x Jane**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	11. Alone with you (Janelos)

**Character pairing: Navy apocalypse 321**

 **Guest: Unfortunately, I am not currently taking requests. That means I should not be writing for the character pairing you sent in. However, someone else had already asked for this pair. This means, lucky for you, the chapter is still a Carlos x Jane one, just as both you and Navy Apocalypse 321 asked for.**

Jane was feeling very, very happy. Her long and curly brown hair was flowing loosely onto her shoulders and she was wearing a blue t-shirt with a dark pink skirt. Her left hand's fingers were intertwined with her boyfriend's own fingers. Carlos, her boyfriend, was wearing red shorts. He also had a long sleeved black and white jacket on top of his gray t-shirt. The two lovers walked in the grass together, looking around the different booths at the authumn festival.

They didn't notice the gray clouds beginning to appear in the sky. They also didn't realize the air getting colder, the sun dissapearing or the wind starting to howl. Jane and Carlos were too happy to be together and enjoying each other's company to notice what was happening around them. The raindrops started to fall. At first it was just a few small drops but then it became a hard flow of water pounding onto the ground. The festival was cancelled and everyone had to go back inside.

Wet and disappointed, Carlos made his way to his room with Jane. He thought they could always watch a movie or something. When they arrived, he had to search his pockets for awhile before finding the key but when he opened the door, the former VK was stunned. Jane peered into the room over Carlos's shoulder and her eyes widened. What they were seeing was incredible! They walked in slowly, looking at everything in cautious shock. Neither of the teens dared touch anything in worry it wasn't actually there. Jane approched the large TV and saw a yellow sticky note saying: "Yep, it's all for you two. Have fun!"

Jane bent down and saw a bunch of DVDs on display. There were many options of various Disney movies. Whoever left all of it for them was careful not to leave anything that would make them uncomfortable. That meant nothing with their parents or parents of close friends in it like 101 dalmations, Cinderella, Aladdin, etc. On the table was layed out an impressive arrangement of chocolate, sweets and candy. From Carlos's favorite Reese's peanut butter cup to Jane's love for pumpkin pie, everything was there. On the chair next to it, a square box contained a still hot and delicious looking pepperoni pizza. Moving towards the bed which had been covered in extra fluffy blankets and pillows, Carlos noticed two outfits neatly folded on the dresser next to it. They were pyjamas, one for him and one for Jane. He handed her the blue outfit and he went in the bathroom to change.

Carlos's pants were white with little dalmations on them. He also had a red tshirt on. Jane then went to change into the dry clothing that was offered to her. While she was in the bathroom, Carlos looked at the movie choices. There were so many movies! He chose three and waited for Jane. When she came out wearing blue pants and a pink tshirt with the drawing of a big white pumpkin on the front, he asked Jane which one she'd like best. After examining her options carefully, the Fairy Godmother's daughter picked 'The Lady and the Tramp'. She put the DVD into the tv and joined Carlos in bed. They snuggled closely and smiled happily at each other. On screen, they were at the famous kissing scene. Watching the dogs end up in a surprise kiss in the middle of their spaghetti noodle, Jane turned towards Carlos expectingly.

He glanced down from the TV screen he'd been looking at and hesitated. He lifted one of his hands and nervously scratched the back of his head. "Do you, maybe, want to kiss?" Asked the young boy hopefully. Although they had been together for over a month, the couple's main activity until now consisted of hanging out with other friends, holding hands and light kisses on the cheek. They had never had a 'real' kiss yet and Carlos wasn't sure if Jane was ready or not. But Jane was more than ready as she was the one who had waited for Carlos to ask her for awhile. She knew he was still newer than her to the whole love thing. Although she hadn't had a boyfriend until now, Jane at least grew up knowing what love was. The young girl didn't want to pressure her boyfriend until he was ready. She smiled brightly at him and said: "I'd love to Carlos."

So, he leaned down and they shared a nice and lengthy kiss. It was magical and wonderful. They then watched the rest of the movie and feel asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, when Carlos woke up, the sun was shinning once more. Jane had left a little earlier but Cruella's son found two notes duck tapped to the head of the bed. The first one was from Jane and the second one was from his fellow VKs.

 _Carlos,_

 _I enjoyed being alone with you last night, especially the kiss. Maybe we could do it again some time?_

 _Love,_

 _Jane_

 _Hey Carlos!_

 _We hope you enjoyed the little surprise we set up for you and Jane last night. We noticed you two never did anything just the two of you so we thought it might be nice. See you at breakfast!_

 _Mal, Evie and Jay_

 **Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are always helpful and appreciated.**

 **No requests for now please.**

 **Next chapter: Carlos x OC**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	12. Love at first sight (Carlos x OC)

**I'm alive! Sorry this was so late. I've had quite the busy schedule recently but I'm back! So, let's get right into it -after the following info:**

 **Character pairing: Luckymuddypaw**

 **My OC: Cali was created by me for this story and is entirely mine. There will be more details on her at the end of this chapter.**

It had been about about three or four days since Cali, daughter of the beautiful nymph Callisto, came back to Auradon Prep. The young girl was slightly disappointed about missing the Coronation and the biggest talk of the year so far: the arrival of four new kids from the isle of the lost. However, her mom's friend's sister's cousin (or something like that) was getting married and apparently, it was mandatory for Cali to be present. The upside was that she didn't need to go to school for a week. The downside was that she now had a week's worth of homework to catch up, something she wasn't quite looking forward too. Luckily, with her best friend Jane's help, she was almost done and only needed to complete two or three more assignments. Jane was almost like a sister to Cali. They had been best of friends ever since they were just babies! Since Jane's mother was very busy being the Fairy Godmother and headmistress of Auradon Prep, Jane spent lots of time at Cali's house. The girls were excited to be in be in the same room again with their 'almost-sister' as they liked referring to each other.

When Cali came back from dinner, she saw Jane was waiting for her in their room. As soon as she walked through the door, Jane jumped up to give her a big hug. "We just saw each other 10 minutes ago!" Laughed Cali, hugging back either way. Jane grinned and replied: "I know but still! You missed a lot last week you know? I mean aside from the teachers giving us a tone of homework to do and Ben's coronation, there's the villain kids. Well, actually, they are all really nice, not at all villains like their parents. Ben, Doug, Lonnie and I think they're cool but some people like Audrey and Chad think they are just as evil as their parents and can't be trusted." Jane ranted. She paused and asked her friend curiously: "What about you? What do you think about them?"

Cali stayed quiet for awhile, pondering on her friend's question. She hadn't talked to any of them yet but she knew a few basic things about them. Mal, Maleficent's daughter, was a artistic and she was Ben's girlfriend. Evie, the Evil Queen's daughter, dated Doug and created fabulous outfits that she sold to other students. Jay was Jafar's son and he was a great tourney player. Last but not least, Carlos with his bi-coloured hair and his love for Dude was Cruella De Vil's child. Cali had heard he was rather afraid of dogs when he first arrived in Auradon but from what she could tell, he grew quite fond of the campus mutt since the time he got there. Cali surprised herself by thinking he was rather actually rather cute. "They seem... nice I guess." Answered Cali honestly.

She took a seat at her work desk to finish her history homework. Looking around in her drawers and through her back pack, Cali realized she must've left her book in class. "I'm going to the library." She announced, standing up and heading towards the door. Jane nodded distractedly, trying to finish her science homework for Mr. Deley. Upon arriving at the library, Cali was a little taken aback at the sight of another student present. Usually, the only people there after diner were her and the librarian. She approched the other kid and recognized him as Carlos. "Hi." Cali waved at him with a friendly smile. He looked up from his book and waved back. "Hey." Cali couldn't help but find the small boy cute as his pale cheeks turned to a light shade of pink, meaning he was blushing. She started searching the shelves for 'History of Auradon', but she couldn't find it. Frowning, she turned to look at the next shelf but was startled by Carlos who was standing right behind her. She hadn't even heard or seen him move. He held up a book and asked: "Is this the one you're looking for?" She read the tittle quickly and her eyes widened with relief and thankfulness. "Yes! How did you know?" He smirked: "Perhaps I'm very intuitive... or maybe I saw it was marked on the top left of your question sheet." He smiled at her and Cali laughed a little at his joke.

They went back to the work table in the middle of the library. "You couldn't find it because I was using it." Explained Carlos, showing her his own page of work. She nodded in understanding and grabbed her stuff to leave when he added: "But... we could share... if you want." She smiled, feeling her face heat up. She didn't know why that kid had that effect on her. He pulled a chair back for her to sit in. For someone who grew up on the isle, he really wasn't as bad as Chad Charming liked to pretend he was. "Sure." Said Cali, sitting down.

After they finished their work, the two started talking. It seemed like only a couple of minutes had passed when Mrs Simmons, the librarian, came to tell them it was 11 pm and the library was closing. "Bye Carlos! See you tomorrow!" Said Calia, taking the stairs to go the her room while Carlos turned left. "Bye!" He said back to her. As she was climbing up the steps, Calia thought about their conversation. They had a lot in common, more than one would imagine.

They were both only children. Both of them were raised by their mother (although Cali's mother certainly was a much better Mom than Cruella). They both had a sibling type of bond with their close friends (even tough it was for extremely different reasons). And finally, Carlos and Cali both adored dogs. She also learned Carlos had quite a sweet tooth when it came to chocolate and his favorites were Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, like her. She looked forward to seeing him again soon and she got ready for bed quickly and quietly, trying not to wake up her roommate. Cali's last thought as she slipped under her warm covers was whether or not Carlos might be interested if she asked him on a date.

Cali woke up right before her alarm sounded at 7 am sharp. She put on her favorite green, 3 quarter sleeves dress with her brown braided belt. The teenager brushed her wavy auburn hair quickly and made a messy bun. She opened the door with the intention of finding Carlos at breakfast and asking him how he would feel about a girlfriend. That way, if he said he wasn't ready, they could stay still friends. And otherwise, she could ask him out. Cali was surprised to see her crush standing right outside her door with chocolates in his hand and a hesitant smile on his face. "Will you... be my girlfriend?" He asked shyly, blushing a little, which made him extremely cute. Cali's eyes widened and she smiled from ear to ear. "I was gonna ask you the same thing!" She confessed to her newly declared boyfriend as they walked towards the cafeteria. Even tough they only meet the night before, the two already really felt like they were meant for each other.

A few weeks had passed since Carlos asked her out. The young couple was very happy together and their friends were happy for them. Today, they went to a fashion show with Evie and Doug for a double date. It was perfect since all of them enjoyed fashion and designing, too some extent. After the show was over and they went outside, Cali took a moment to watch the orange and red autumn leaves fall. Her boyfriend stayed with her while Doug and Evie walked ahead. Callisto's daughter smiled at Cruella's son and something pushed her to lean towards him. She kissed him on the lips for the first time since they got together. "I love you" Cali whispered. Carlos kissed her back with his soft lips and pushed her hair behind her ear with his left hand. "I love you too," he whispered back, the two of them walking back to school hand in hand.

 _My OC: Cali is the 16 year old daughter of Callisto -a nymph in Greek mythology. Her eyes are brown and her wavy mid-length hair is of a light auburn colour. She usually wears a 3 quarter sleeve green dress and black boots that go up to mid-calf along with a brown braided belt. Her personality is similar to Jane's as she too is sweet, caring and intelligent._

 **Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed.**

 **I think this will be the end of this series for now as I want to focus on finishing Why Boredon. I may or may not come back afterwards, (it depends if you guys want me too.)**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone for sticking around so long with me and this story, it means a lot. Reviews are also appreciated ;)**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	13. Evolution of feelings (Chaudrey)

**A/N: hey here's the last chapter. Sorry if they're a little OOC, I did my best but I also wanted them to more or less fit around my storyline. Feel free to leave a review or comment or something. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Character pairing : MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery**

Love, and other feelings for that matter, was a silly thing in Audrey's opinion. It was impossible to predict falling for someone and almost just as impossible to get over them. Ben and her had been friends since they were babies. They were supposed to marry at age nineteen, as part of an arranged marriage process linking their two very powerful families together. They went on their first date when they were both twelve. It was a very fancy dinner at an expensive restaurant. The two had laughed awkwardly all night and there was a lot of blushing involved, despite the fact they had been known each other long before then and never had those kinds of issues before. At first she didn't really see him as more than a friend and she definitely didn't want him as her boyfriend, let alone her husband. But overtime, his sweet personality and kind manners made her change her mind. They were fifteen when he took her to the enchanted lake for the first time and they swam together and just talked for hours. She knew she wanted to be with him. It was so easy to talk to each other and laugh and Audrey was convinced. They were made for each other. But feelings and things change quickly, just like the weather.

Audrey felt a lot of different emotions all knotted together in her stomach when Ben dumped her. She felt angry and confused and sad and jealous and a little bit frustrated. She couldn't believe the guy she spent so long loving had not only broken up with her, he did it in front of the whole school and for a villain kid who'd been there for less than a week, no less. Even though she didn't have any proof, Audrey was absolutely certain Mal and her friends did something to Ben to make him change his feelings about her.

After he broke up with her, she declared loudly so everyone could hear that she would be dating Prince Chad from then on and acted like she couldn't care less. She went into the girl's changeroom to take her cheer uniform off and waited until everyone was gone before allowing the tears to finally roll down her cheeks.

Chad felt worried about his new girlfriend after the tourney game. So after he showered and got dressed, he asked Sophia if she had seen Audrey. The cheerleader informed him the other girl was still in the changeroom. Chad thanked her and waited for awhile near the door. He heard loud sobs so he knocked on the door gently and asked: "hello? May I come in?" The cries paused for a second and a shaky voice replied "yes" so Chad walked in slowly to see who it was that was crying in there. He found Audrey shaking uncontrollably with red puffy eyes and tear streaks running down her cheeks. Her makeup was ruined and her nose was a bit red. He came and sat next to her, his arm around her shoulders. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked with the most genuine concern in his eyes.

Audrey managed to tell Chad how sad she was feeling about being dumped. Surprisingly, he was very understanding and did a great job at comforting her. He even managed to make her laugh and he wiped the tears off her face with his finger. She smiled at him and pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

From there, their relationship blossomed all year long, just like any other would.

They started seeing each other more often. Finding excuses to stop by each other's classes or to text each other late at night to talk about nothing. Audrey started coming to Chad's tourney practices. She sat in the bleachers and watched the boys run laps and go through various drills. Chad started to look up fashion to talk with her about it and helped her try new moves for her cheerleading team. Chad wrote small love notes for her, which he left inside his locker in the morning and Audrey brought an extra sandwich at lunch just for him.

They celebrated their birthdays together. Audrey surprised Chad with a surprise party and later, they snuck away to kiss on the roof. Chad naked her a cake for her birthday and they ate it with their friends and family but they never stopped looking at each other's eyes and smiling while they were eating the delicious dessert. They even spent the Christmas holiday in each other's company, watching festive movies and doing both winters and couple-y activities such as drinking hot cocoa, making snowmen, skating on the lake and going on horse carriage rides around town.

They started going on more and more dates. One time, Chad brought Audrey to the tourney field in the middle of the night and when Audrey asked what they were doing Chad answered with a mysterious "you'll see". That night, the couple enjoyed a beautiful view of the stars and Chad demonstrated his skills in astrology by pointing out to Audrey different constellations. Another time, they rode a Ferris wheel together and when it stopped at the top, said "I love you" for the first time.

Their relationship was getting more and more close and they found that it was hard to live without one another. So they kissed more often and they did all sorts of things together like go to new places and try new things.

When Audrey left for her cottage without him, Chad was so lost. He didn't what to do without the lovely brunette princess. When she called him to come get her, he did not hesitate one second and drove straight to where she was. Audrey threw her arms around him when he finally arrived five hours later and hugged him tightly. "Oh! I was scarred you wouldn't come!" She said. He kissed her then looked her in the eye. "Of course I came. I love you." She smiled and answered : "I love you too".


End file.
